ultimatetarantinofandomcom-20200213-history
Kill Bill: Vol. 2
Kill Bill: Volume 2 is a 2004 martial arts film written and directed by Quentin Tarantino. It stars Uma Thurman as the Bride, who continues her campaign of revenge against the Deadly Viper Assassination Squad and their leader Bill. Summary Four years before the events of Kill Bill: Vol. 1, the pregnant Bride and her groom rehearse their wedding. Bill, the Bride's former lover and the leader of the Deadly Viper Assassination Squad, arrives unexpectedly and orders the Deadly Vipers to kill everyone at the wedding. Bill shoots the Bride in the head, but she survives and swears revenge. In the present, the Bride has already assassinated Deadly Vipers O-Ren Ishii and Vernita Green. She goes to the trailer of Bill's brother and Deadly Viper Budd, planning to ambush him. Budd has been warned by Bill of her approach; he shoots her in the chest with a shotgun blast of rock salt and sedates her. He calls Elle Driver, another former Deadly Viper, and arranges to sell her unique sword for a million dollars. He seals the Bride inside a coffin and buries her alive. Years earlier, Bill tells the young Bride of the legendary martial arts master Pai Mei and his Five Point Palm Exploding Heart Technique, a death blow that Mei refuses to teach his students; the technique that supposedly kills any opponent after they have taken five steps. Bill takes the Bride to Mei's temple for training. Mei ridicules her and makes her training a torment, but she gains his respect. In the present, the Bride uses Mei's martial arts techniques to break out of the coffin and claw her way to the surface. Elle arrives at Budd's trailer and kills him with a black mamba for the sword. She calls Bill and tells him the Bride killed Budd, using the Bride's real name: Beatrix Kiddo. As Elle exits the trailer, Beatrix ambushes her and they fight. Elle, who was also taught by Mei, taunts Beatrix by revealing that she poisoned Mei in retribution for him plucking out her eye. An enraged Beatrix plucks out Elle's remaining eye and leaves her screaming in the trailer with the black mamba. In Mexico, Beatrix meets a retired pimp, Esteban Vihaio, who helps her find Bill. She tracks him to a hotel, and discovers that their daughter B.B. is still alive, now four years old, spending the evening with them. After she puts B.B. to bed, Bill shoots Beatrix with a dart containing truth serum and interrogates her. She recounts a mission in which she discovered she was pregnant and explains that she left the Deadly Vipers to give B.B. a better life. Bill explains that he assumed she had died and mourned her for three months; he ordered her assassination when he discovered she was alive and engaged to a "jerk" he assumed was the father of her child. Beatrix disables Bill and strikes with Mei's Five Point Palm Exploding Heart Technique, which she kept secret. Bill makes his peace with her, takes five steps and dies. Beatrix leaves with B.B. to start a new life. Cast * Uma Thurman as The Bride * David Carradine as Bill * Lucy Liu as O-Ren Ishii * Vivica A. Fox as Vernita Green * Michael Madsen as Budd * Daryl Hannah as Elle Driver * Julie Dreyfus as Sofie Fatale * Sonny Chiba as Hattori Hanzo * Gordon Liu as Pai Mei * Perla Haney-Jardine as B.B. * Helen Kim as Karen Trivia * The only sequel made by Quentin Tarantino. * Pai Mei's three-inch punch is a reference to Bruce Lee's three-inch knock-out punch. * Robert Rodriguez scored this movie for one dollar. Quentin Tarantino said he would repay him, by directing a segment of Rodriguez's project Sin City (2005) for one dollar. * The reason that The Bride no longer has the "Pussy Wagon" in this movie is because in the original script that included the character of Yuki Yubari, Gogo's sister, Yuki had destroyed it, soon after the killing of Vernita Green. * The boots Uma Thurman has on, when she is buried alive, are the same boots that Michael Madsen used in Reservoir Dogs (1992). * "Beatrix" and "Bill" both start with the letter "B", hence the naming of their daughter "B.B." * Originally, the Kill Bill films were planned as one epic four hour film. * For this film, Quentin Tarantino wanted to change the genre. Kill Bill: Vol. 1 (2003) was kung fu, and this one is western. * The film's entire first reel is presented in black and white. * Early posters for this movie proclaimed it as "The Fifth Film by Quentin Tarantino". Subsequent posters have not used that blurb, while the film simply says "a film by QUENTIN TARANTINO". Kill Bill: Vol. 1 (2003) says "The 4th Film By Quentin Tarantino" at the beginning, and Volumes 1 and 2 are supposed to be considered one film. The fifth film by Quentin Tarantino was actually Death Proof (2007).